Happy Tree Friends vs. My Little Pony FanFic
This is a fanfic created by Rawblood. Starring Roles *K-9 *Shorty *Toothy *Flippy *Giggles *Petunia Special Appearances *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie Chapter 1: Where Did They Come From? Friday began like any other day in Happy Tree Town. Everyone was outside enjoying the fresh air. K-9 was on his way to his girlfriend's house with his sister Shorty following behind him. Suddenly, something flew across the sky, leaving a rainbow trail. Toothy became blinded by it almost making him crash into K-9 and Shorty. Instead, he crashed into a bulding, killing him instantly. K-9 continued to stare at the creature that hovered over the clueless tree friends. Without warning, it went straight into a nose dive. K-9 grabbed Shorty and began to run to the other direction. Soon after, the creature crashed into the ground, sending a blast wave across Happy Tree Town. K-9 flew against a stop sign with Shorty landing on top of him. When the dust cleared from the blast, he saw other tree friends severely injured trying to stand up with broken limbs and missing body parts. Some were even dead. When he turned his head, he discovered that the creature was approaching him. It was a blue pony with rainbow colored hair. As it got closer to him, more ponies appeared behind it. K-9 pushed Shorty away from them and she began running to Sweet Face's house as fast as she could. The ponies ignored her and were too focused on K-9 to chase her. K-9 finally stood and he realized that they were surrounding him from all sides. He charged at one of them, not knowing what it might do. The pony dodged K-9's attacks like they were nothing, then it rammed him into a bus at speeds that didn't seem possible for any livng thing to go at. He struck again, but failed, and the ponies trampled him like a pack of lions. He began to give in to them. Just then, Flippy jumped on one of the of the ponies, stabbing it until it dropped dead. K-9 ran when he had the chance, not looking behind him afraid that they would follow him He gazed at the sky once more and he couldn't believe his eyes. Hundreds and hundreds of ponies filled the sky like birds, killing dozens of tree friends. The only thing K-9 could do was listening to their screams for help. After hours of running through the bloodbath created by the devilish ponies, he reached Sweet Face's house at last, but something didn't seem right. The door was locked and all the lights were turned off. He knocked on the door frantically, but no one answered. With no other option, he jumped into the window with all the force he had left. When he got inside, shaking the glass off his body, he noticed it was as quiet as death in the house.he tried calling out but no one responded back, The smell of rotting flesh lingered through out the rooms, but why. K-9 tried to turn on the light switch, but the power was out. He quickly ran to the back of the house without being spotted by the ponies that were scanning the streets for defenseless tree friends. The power box was badly damaged, and K-9 found a note attached to it and it read "I hope you aren't afraid of the dark. -Love, Pinkie Pie." K-9 quickly ran inside and went up the stairs, but tripped on a pool of blood. he groaned in pain, then he saw Giggles at the end of the hallway, laughing hysterically and eating what looked like a cupcake. Giggles stuck her arm out handing K-9 the cupcake,and smiling with frosting all over her face. Before K-9 could grab the cupcake a closet door behind Giggles opened. Crawling out was Petunia, patches of skin were missing from her body. K-9's face turned white as snow. He took another glance at the cupcake and vomited when he figured out what Giggles was really eating. he stumbled backwards, causing him to fall down the stairs, breaking his leg in the process. He screamed in pain while listening to Giggles walking down the stairs. Suddenly, Petunia tackled Giggles as they both tumbled down the stairs. K-9 quickly crawled out of the way but was soon stopped by a pink pony. "My name is Pinkie Pie, but you can call me Pinkie." She said with a deranged tone. Pinkie shoved a cupcake down K-9's throat then continued to talk again, pinning him to the floor. "I love making cupcakes with your friends.and Giggles She couldn't keep them off her mind if you know what I mean. Petunia made the best batch that I have ever eaten." K-9 felt extremely sick to his stomatch. Just hearing Pinkie's voice made him sick, knowing that she may have done this to Sweet Face and Shorty. "Too bad most of your friends left when I came to the party. They would have loved making cupcakes with us." K-9 felt relieved that they may escaped. When Pinkie was distracted by her sick fantasies, he kicked her off with his legs. Shaking off the pain from his broken leg, he grabbed a piece of the glass from the floor, holding it tightly in his palm, letting his blood soak on the glass. Unfortunately, Pinkie bucked him in the face, making him drop it, and he fell back down to the floor. "You're a mean little dog." she said. "And, do you know what happens the mean dogs? They get put down!" she said while stabbing him in the chest. K-9 screamed in agony, trying desperately to get PInkie off. Just then, his eyes turned red, Pinkie just continued to stab him. When she was ready for anothor stab at K-9, he twisted her hoof, breaking the bone. Pinkie began to scream.just then K-9 threw her against the wall behind her and He picked up a cupcake and shoved it down her throat then he kneed her in the gut and she vomited on the floor. she began to beg K-9 not to kill her. Showing no remorse, he used his two fingers to push her eyes to the back of her skull. Pinkie began struggling until she was finally dead. K-9 took her body and put it down the garbage disposal. Khe quickly snapped back to his normal form and limped towards Petunia who was panting over Giggles' body. She hugged K-9 for saving her life smd he hugged her back. He then walked out of the house as the sun began to set. Petunia followed him into the hellish nightmare to help him find Sweet Face and Shorty. They both prayed that they will find them alive. Chapter 2 coming soon --Rawblood (talk) 21:16, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanfics Category:Articles in need of images